A True Smile
by WingedSquirrel
Summary: Merlin/Arthur. Writing for during episode 5 of series 5, Arthur has been given the ancient rune which passes judgement; Merlin is annoyed with him for not taking the words of the Disir seriously. Jumping right into the story basically PWP. My first man on man so be kind – technically second, got to about 1000 words, hated it and tried again…


"You're face looks like a cat's arse!" Arthur jested, walking down the corridor after his man servant, "See you don't even laugh at my jokes anymore." Merlin turned, a look of complete boredom on his face. "I haven't seen you smile in three days."

"I just don't think there's anything to smile about." Merlin replied in a monotone voice

"Nothing to smile about?" Arthur muttered under his breath, I grinded his teeth and grabbed merlin's wrist roughly, dragging him towards his bed chambers. This invoked a reaction from Merlin, he tried to pull away but Arthur's grip was unyielding. Getting panicked of being locked in the stock again Merlin desperately looked around to see if there was anyone that could help him.

Arthur slammed open the room to his chambers and threw Merlin inside, whom evidently fell to the floor and slid a little across the stones. Meanwhile Arthur had turned to close and lock the door. When he turned back he saw his servant pushing himself onto his knees examining his hands for grazes. Merlin looked up into Arthur's eyes, blue meeting blue.

"What are you doing you great oaf!?" Merlin glared up at Arthur

"Ha. I see you haven't lost your respect for authority." Arthur looked down at him "besides I'm trying to be nice!"

"Well you need to work on it." Merlin spat as he clambered to his feet in his usual, not-so-delicate fashion. "Please, just let me go see Gaius." Merlin instructed as an order most that a request as he stepped forward to leave.

"No." Arthur said staring directly into Merlin's eyes, he begun to loose himself in the brilliant blue orbs "N-" he cleared his throat "Not until you smile." Merlin smiled sarcastically "That's not what I was looking for." Merlin raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly Merlin was seized by the wrists and pushed backwards on the bed, hands pinned either side of his head. Arthur's weight pushing him against the covers, he moved his mouth to Merlin's ear, allowing his lips to brush against the shell of his ear he spoke:

"I make you produce a true smile."

Merlin gasped as Arthur licked at his ear, taking the lobe in-between his teeth and biting slightly. Arthur kissed just under the ear and began to leave a trail of kisses long the jaw line nipping the skin every now and then. Merlin made no attempt to escape, partly because there was no point as Arthur physically dominated him and partly because he simply didn't want to. He was enjoying himself; however what he did want to do was run his fingers through the blonde locks that he watched as he was smothered with affection. A slight moan slipped through his lips as Arthur found a sweet spot where his neck meets his shoulder. It was only small but Arthur heard it, he also noticed the slight stiffening of Merlin's mussels as he ran his tongue over the spot to test the sensitivity. He smirked to himself then sucked feverously at the spot. At this a loud moan erupted from Merlin's throat, this time he struggled, he wanted to grab hold of his king and feel closer to him but Arthur was strong. He kept Merlin pinned while he finished his work of leaving a very dark mark on his servant. He lifted up to inspect his handy-work and smiled proudly. Merlin was panting badly; he wanted more and yet was worried at what Arthur would do. He looked up at him and blushed as he was that he was being watched.

"That suits you." Arthur said nodding his head towards the mark. Merlin tried desperately to think of a comeback that was witting but too much time passed and all he could think of was 'then leave more marks on me.' And he was not going to say that. Not yet. Instead he struggled against Arthur's vice like grip. His efforts were laughed at and his lips were captured in a kiss. Merlin ceased his movements immediately. He returned the kiss as best as he could, trying to match Arthur's passion. Heat was building in the pit of his stomach. Merlin could feel himself getting hard as he felt Arthur's already erect member grinding against his thigh.

Arthur released Merlin's hands, resting a hand on one hip as the other trailed burning lines under Merlin's tunic. Merlin's hands explored Arthur's back, clawing at the fabric that lay between the two men's skin. He slipped his hands under the garment and trailed his fingers over the toned stomach and brushed over a nipple. Arthur shuddered, and broke the kiss to breath. Merlin wanted dominance now that he saw the reactions he produced from his king.

In this moment of weakness Merlin flipped Arthur onto his back and straddled him. He gasped at the situation in the other man's trousers and repositioned himself to cause Arthur to roll his head back in pleasure. It was Merlin's turn to smile now. He was going to enjoy this. He pulled at the edges of Arthur's tunic, this was taken as a sign to sit up and once the garment was removed the two kissed once more. Though Merlin fought for control Arthur won and explored Merlin's mouth with his tongue, tasting the other man. Arthur's hands had ended up on Merlin's waist, holding him down as he thrust up slightly emphasising his desires. Merlin pulled away from the kiss and trailed kisses down, along the jaw line to the shoulder, however where Arthur had stopped to leave a mark Merlin continued down the chest and stopped only when he reached a nipple, which he licked and toyed with causing Arthur to moan throatily. Merlin bucked at the sound. It sent vibrations through his entire body. He sat up for a moment and removed his own tunic.

This was the breaking point for Arthur. He flipped them once more and pulled off Merlin's tunic, trousers and underwear and threw them somewhere in the room. He took a moment to take in the sight of what was in front of him, Merlin's pale skin seemed to glow as Arthur looked at him, he decided what he was going to do. Without a second though he clasped Merlin's member in a surprisingly gentle grip, Merlin shot up onto elbows to see what was happening as Arthur sucked Merlin into his mouth.

"Ah!" Merlin practically squeaked "Arthur!" he groaned as Arthur became to bob his head slowly running his tongue over the head as he tried to gather more groans from his servant. As Arthur moved his head Merlin's breathing became laboured. Arthur had moved his hands to cup Merlin's cheeks. As he swallowed merlin fully into his mouth Arthur roughly inserted a finger. Merlin cried out but was soon groaning again as Arthur began to move the finger in and out in time with his head movements. He looked up to see Merlin becoming weaker, he was blushing with his head leaned back and panting desperately.

"Arthur!" Merlin called out again as a second finger was inserted and scissored to stretch him Arthur groaned at the sound causing Merlin to shiver from the vibrations. Arthur moved his free hand down to his own member as he continued to pleasure he's servant, stroking himself in time with his other movements.

"Gods Arthur!" Merlin moaned "I can't take it anymore!" He squirmed "Take me! I'll cum soon! I need you. Please" He stretched the last word, begging.

Arthur couldn't hold back any longer. He practically threw Merlin up the bed to rest his head on the pillows. As Merlin got comfortable Arthur dropped his trousers and positioned himself between Merlin's legs.

"Are you ready?" he asked eventhough he didn't care much for the answer. Merlin bit his lip and nodded. Arthur groaned "Gods you're hot." He breathed. He took one of Merlin's legs by the knee and placed it on his shoulder. "This will hurt a bit." He spoke gently looking down into Merlin's eyes. He re-positioned himself at Merlin's entrance and in one movement thrust into him completely, before Merlin could scream Arthur's lips were on his claiming them in another kiss.

Searing pain passed through Merlin. A single tear escaped from the corner of his eye. He grabbed at the sheets. Arthur stayed still long enough for Merlin to get user to the sensation of having someone inside him then began to thrust.

Slowly at first but soon he lost himself to the sensations and began to thrust harder and deeper into his servant. Merlin's pain subsided and soon he began to enjoy himself. Both of their breathing came in heavy breaths and gasps as the speed increased. Merlin clawed at Arthur's back causing him to curve his back at such an angle that he hit a sweet stop inside Merlin. Arthur took hold of Merlin's hips in a bruising grip so that he could hit that spot repeatedly. Merlin lost a hand in Arthur's hair needed something to hold onto. He cursed loudly as Arthur thrust harder into him.

After a few more hits on that one spot Merlin saw stars and came, hard. He shock and clenched around Arthur, sending him over the edge. He let out a roar or a moan making Merlin shiver more.

Arthur pulled out and collapsed on top of his lover to catch his breath. He rolled onto his side and pulled Merlin into a tight embrace. He could hear Merlin's breaths slowing. He kissed the smaller man's forehead and whispered,

"I love you." Merlin smiled with heavy lidded eyes.

"I love you too, your highness."

"Oh so now you address me properly." Arthur joked before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
